


Wrong Size, Wrong Color

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeki gets a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Size, Wrong Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolcari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolcari/gifts).



Saeki forced a smile. "Oh, thank you!" He stared down at the tacky tourist shirt from Beijing in a color that almost exactly matched his own hair. It also looked too small. "Hiroyuki-san, you shouldn't have." _You_ really _shouldn't have_ , he thought.

Ashiwara smiled his ubiquitous smile and went on his way with a wave. Saeki shoved the shirt back into the gift bag and wondered what he could do with it. He certainly couldn't wear it, he didn't have any young relatives to give it to, but he couldn't just give it away, could he?

But, really, he could. Across the lobby of the Ki-in, Saeki saw Shindou walk through the door. "Shindou-san!" The shirt was passed off easily enough and Saeki was out the door.

Shindou looked down at the shirt and groaned. Light brown? Yuck. And why would Saeki give this to him in the first place? To his knowledge, Saeki hadn't been to Beijing lately. When Hikaru got upstairs and went to take off his jacket, he saw Touya. Perfect. "Hey, Touya! Here, this is for you!"

Touya took out the shirt and held it up to himself. He didn't wear many t-shirts, but the color wasn't bad and he _was_ going to Beijing with his father soon. "Thank you, Shindou-kun."

That evening, Saeki showed up at Ashiwara's apartment. "So, uh, what was up with that shirt? I've been thinking about it all day."

There was that smile again. "Good."

"What?"

"Thinking about the shirt would obviously have you thinking about me. Now, the question is, who did you pawn it off onto?"

Saeki spluttered in the middle of taking off his shoes. "What? No, of course I kept it!" Ashiwara laughed and looked at him expectantly. "Okay, Shindou."

Ashiwara grimaced. "That means it's going to make it's way to Touya-kun."

Saeki laughed. "If you really want me to think of you after buying me a present, buy me something I can actually wear and I'll think of you whenever I wear it."

"So, something like this?" Ashiwara pulled out a box and handed it to Saeki.

"What's this?" Saeki opened the box slowly. "Whoa!"

Ashiwara removed the necklace from the box and put it on Saeki's neck. "It's real jade. I thought of you when I saw it because it's somehow really manly. I bought the shirt at the airport as a gag gift. I actually meant to put the necklace underneath, but I forgot... which I suppose is good since you probably wouldn't have looked under the shirt anyway, huh?"

"You know me too well!"

Ashiwara dropped the smile. "Not _too_ well. Not even well _enough_. We could know each other a lot better, you know."

Saeki touched the jade necklace bearing the kanji for his name. "I thought we talked about this. Isn't sex friends enough?"

"Kouji-kun, sex friends are people who get together just for physical release. The last two times that we've gotten together for that, we ended up playing go instead and I made you dinner. Doesn't that mean something to you?"

"I just don't want things to change. I like where we're at." Saeki stood up and pulled Ashiwara into his arms. "I'm not very good at relationships, Hiroyuki-san, so I don't want to mess this one up."

Ashiwara laughed. "Do you not realize how much has already changed between us? Remember back to our first time where you pushed me out of bed afterward onto the floor because you couldn't believe you'd done such a thing with someone who was not only a man, but a man in Touya-Meijin's study group?"

"That matters to Morishita-sensei!"

"But it doesn't matter to you anymore, does it?"

Saeki shook his head.

Ashiwara laughed. "So be with me for more than just sex and go and dinner."

"But those are the things you're really good at!" Saeki said with a grin.

"And they all took practice," Ashiwara said solemnly. "I think I could use a little more sex practice, though."

Saeki nodded. "We could go out for karaoke afterward if you wanted." Ashiwara grinned widely. "See, I know _you_ better than you think, too."


End file.
